Defying Gravity
by aprilmorgan97
Summary: Gisele has always known what she wanted to do with her life. But that all changes thanks to two things 1. Paul imprints on her 2. well you'll have to wiat and see. i'm only going to write this by here, i don't own the twilight saga!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

I never thought, even in my wildest dreams, that my life would be like this, I had my future all planned out before me. I was going to leave La Push for good and go to a school of the Arts, to become a theatre actress. I had all of the applications ready to be sent off, but something changed, I changed in more ways than one.

I still wanted to be an actress, but what I had become wouldn't let me. I guess you want to know what changed, but that going to come later in my story.

Let's start at the beginning, at the start of my last year at school, just before my life started to change.

I'm Gisèle, Gisèle Black and this is how my life changed for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1**

Finally it's the last year of school and as soon as this year is done I can get wait to get out of La Push.

Ever since I was ten years old I've known what I wanted to do, I wanted to travel to London and perform on the West-End. I know that it sound stupid but I don't really care it was something that I was so passionate about it.

People have always told me that I had one of the best voices that they have ever heard and from then on my dream has been to make something of myself.

I got out of bed felling like I could have had a couple more hours sleep, but I knew that I had to get up, hopefully the day would move just a bit faster.

I got dressed in a pair of simple blue jeans, a black T-shirt that hung off one of my shoulders and a pair of black Uggs. I wanted to be simple, but I also wanted to make an impression, so I straightened my brown hair and let it hang loose for a change. As for my make-up, I just put on my normal amount; mascara and a little bit of eyeliner.

I walked down the stairs, felling happy to be going back to school.

"Good morning Gisèle." My father Billy Black said behind his morning paper.

"Morning dad" I said, walking into the kitchen. My bother Jacob stood at the cooker was making breakfast.

"Good morning" I said with a pleasant smile.

"Morning" he said "something came for you in the mail this morning, I think it might be an application, from one of those Performing Arts schools" he said while picking the letter up off the table and handing it to me.

Knowing Jake, he probably got dad to get me the application.

"Thanks Jacob, you didn't have to get this for me" I said happily, while taking the application off him.

"This is the last one and it's one of the best Performing Arts schools in the whole world." He continued "I asked Quill's mother and you now she has a friend that works there. I gave Quill's mother a CD of your singing, and also a DVD of you acting and dancing, you know the recordings you made for your other applications. She then sent it to her friend. After they watched and listened to them they said if you fill in the application form you would most likely have a guaranteed place at the school."

"Oh my God, thank you so much Jake" I gave him hug.

"No need to thanks me just thank Quill's mother and promise me that you will fill in the application, ok?"

"Yes of course I will," I added "I'd better be off, first day, of my last year. I'll see you in school Jake."

"Yeah, see you in a bit." Jake said while giving me a clap on the back.

I said goodbye to my father as I walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

As I walked out of the house the sky above was bright blue with hardly any clouds in sight. It surprised me that it was sunny outside since there are rarely any sunny days here in La Push.

I walked down the road past the brightly coloured little houses. They were all different and not one of them was painted the same colour, until I reached my best friend Jared's house.

The outside of the house was painted a kind of watery blue, that without the sun on it, it looked almost gray. It had a bright white door with the number 28 in bronze letters near the top of the door.

I had always found Jared house very calming to look at, for some reason it always made me feel happy and when I am stressed it always makes me feel better. I think this is because I know that when I knock on that bright white door whoever answers it always make me feel, like this place is a second home and I love that.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it twice. About a minute later the door opened and the face I saw was of a woman in her early forties, with long black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun, she had one or two gray hairs, but they could barely be seen.

She gave me a warm smile, the smile that Jared's and I always called it "our smile", because she ever only gave us two that special smile. The smile would cause the wrinkles around her eyes to crease, but that would only make her look more motherly to me. To be honest she is a bit like a mother to me since Jacob and I lost our mother at a young age. So it was really nice to have someone like that in my life.

"Good morning Gisèle, come on in." she gestured for me to come into the house. Once she had closed the door we made our way into her living room. "Sit down, Jared is almost ready. He ended up falling back to sleep at the breakfast table this morning, he woke up with a face full of scrambled egg." She said laughing while we sat down on her peach coloured couch.

I couldn't help but laugh at this myself; it was so like Jared to do that on the first day back in school.

Jared then came running down the stairs, all ready to go.

By the look of it he had heard what his mother had told me and he was slightly blushing.

"Mum, do you have to tell her that?" he said running a hand through his short black hair.

"Oh, come on Jared, it's only Gisèle, you two have known each other since you were both in diapers! You have always told each other everything" she shook her head still smiling at him.

"Don't remind me." He said and grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch. "Let's go time for school, bye mum."

"Bye Debra." I called from halfway down the hallway.

I barely heard her response, but it sounded like, "Have fun on your first day of school kids."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

We were about five minutes from school when we heard a car coming down the street behind us. It had its music on full blast, penetrating the otherwise quiet street. It could be no other than the annoying, bigheaded Paul Parker.

It was easy to see that he had been dragged into Sam's so called 'gang', I like to call them hall monitors on steroids. It was no surprise that Paul was next to join the gang. He had changed dramatically over the summer holidays. He had bulked out, cut his long silky hair and gone from being a happy go lucky type of guy to arrogant and extremely self assured.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I mumbled to Jared knowing that he hated Paul as much I did.

It is not like Paul and I had a history, we didn't used to be friends and then fought and fell out, we just never liked each other.

Jared gave a snort and headed away from Paul. Paul didn't even give us a glance not that we really cared, but considering that we have know each other all these years a bit of acknowledgment would have been nice.

"What is his problem, why did he decide to be part of the 'it gang'" Jared said trailing the last two words.

"Yeah, I agree" I continued "Come on if we don't hurry up we're going to be late for school."

I started to pull him along behind me, until he finally caught up.

As soon as we got to school Jared and I started discussing my father's birthday. It was going to be held on the beach. All of the elders would be there but it was generally an open invite.

"So, you're defiantly coming this weekend, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am defiantly coming so stop worrying"

I gave a small laugh and then all of a sudden felt like I hit a wall. Had fallen on the floor or walked into something? When I shook my head and focused my eyes I realised it wasn't a wall I had bumped into but a person, and that person was Paul Parker. The last person I wanted to see.

"Hey man, watch where your going next time" Jared said and he made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded a bit like a growl. Now that was weird, and for some reason I would have been able to understand if Paul had done it since Paul was that type of guy, but never Jared. Jared was nice and calm. But he had done it anyway. I choose to ignore what had just happened.

"Yeah Paul, you should be more careful, don't make it a habit" I said while brushing off my jeans.

"Yeah whatever…" he trailed off.

He just stood there staring at me, like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He was totally freaking me out at this point. At first it looked like he was going to shoot back with one of he comments but he just stood there staring at me.

I heaved a heavy sigh and thought about waving my hand in front of his face. Then he started to blink and looked from Jared to me. I could see that he was shaking slightly and I wondered if he was ok, then all of a sudden he ran off into the wood.

Jared and I looked at each other and just shrugged and walk into school. He must have been having one of his strange moments. Weird guy.

But boy was I wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day went by quite fast and I loved being back in school. I was able to catch up with all of the gossip and I when I saw a notice for this years school drama production, Wicked it made my day. I was already looking forward to applying for one of the lead roles.

As Jared and I walked through the front door of my house we found my brother and his two best friends, Quill and Embry spread out in front of our small TV.

"Come on, Jared lets go upstairs so we don't bother them."

"Ok" he replied with a shrug and walked up the stairs.

Before we went up I walked over to Jake and his friends and sat on the arm of the settee.

"Where's dad?" I asked, It was unusual for dad not to be home at this time of day.

"He's gone to some meeting with the elders, he said it was important and asked if you could cook us dinner, because he won't be back home until around six." He said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Yes, that's fine, but your friends have got to go by five, ok? Sorry boys" I said giving the boys a sad smile.

"Aw, come on sis, they can stay longer than that if they want." He begged giving me the puppy dog eyes and a sad face pout.

"Nope, since dads not home, I'm in charge, got it, so your friends go home at five." I pointed my finger at him so it would give my words some effect.

"Fine, but Jared's got to go home at the same time. Fair?"

"Fair." I spat on my hand and held it out for him to shake to make it official. It was something we had always done to, even when we were kids we had done it to show that we had a deal, and we couldn't break that deal to each other.

When I walked up the stairs Jared was looking through my application form that had been laid out on my desk.

"You got a lot of options here, you know, are you sure you just don't want to stay here and go to collage?" he said looking at me with a mixture of happiness and sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure. To be honest I can't stay here my whole life, I think if I did I would probably go mad." I gave a small laugh.

"Let's change the topic shall we?" he rolled his eyes at my last comment.

"Yeah" I walked over and sat on the light blue sheets that were laid out on my bed.

When he changed the topic it was to one that I didn't want to talk about, Paul.

"Don't you think that it was so weird how Paul was staring at you today? If you ask me, I think that he's looking to see if you could be the next one to join him in Sam's little gang" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, even if he is looking for me to join Sam's gang, it's never going to happen! Believe me I never do anything that I don't want to. Unless course its dad or a teacher telling me to do something." I added in quickly with a slight laugh and waving my finger at him.

"Don't worry, I believe you on that subject." He said looking at the clock on my wall. "I should be going my mums cooking dinner and she's going to go to work her shift at the hospital soon. So I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

He got up and looked at me.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll call for you in the morning, bye." I gave him a warm smile and told him to go.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it said five o'clock. Time to send Jake's friends home.

I had finally got rid of Jack's friends and started on dinner. Tonight we were going to have chicken breast with jacket potato and salad, dad's favourite. He deserved it after being at an important Elders meeting all day.

I was just setting the plates on the table, when dad came through the door in his wheelchair.

He didn't look right, he was all pale and he had beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I rushed over to him to make sure that he was ok.

"Get your coats, kids we have to help Charley look for Bella, she's gone missing, Charley thinks that she's got lost in the woods, so I want you two to help with the search, you know I can't get into the woods with this chair. I will wait with Charley at his home just in case she comes back."

Jake almost ran to get our coats, I knew who Bella was. I had seen her around and whenever my dad went over to Charley's house to watch the game Jack or I would have to drive him over there. I knew that she was a friend of Jack and that if she was lost in the woods then we had to help.

I grabbed my coat from Jake, got the car key of the hook and helped dad outside and into the car.

I drove over there as fast as I could without breaking any speed limit and eventually we were at Charley's house.

Jake and I helped dad out of the car and wheeled him over to where Charley was stood bent over a map telling people were to look.

Across from Charley were Sam and Paul. I tried not to look at Paul, but I just couldn't help but peek a look at him every once and a while.

When Charley had finished show the boys where he thought might be a good idea to look he turned around and smiled when he spotted us.

"Thanks for coming guys" He said while giving me a hug.

"It's ok Charley, we'll find her. Where do you want us to look?"

Charley pointed to an area on the map.

"Do you mind looking here?" As he pointed to a heavily wood area to the left of the house.

"Yes, that fine." He handed me a torch and I was off into the dark woods.

I had been walking for about five minutes, when I heard something that sounded like paws padding on the wet leaves in the bushes. I started to feel nervous as it didn't sound like a small animal and its pant was too loud for it to be a dog.

I scanned my torch around the bushes, but there was nothing there.

I kept walking when all of a sudden I saw Sam Uley coming towards me holding a something large in his arms. It looked like a body. He was carrying Bella Swan, he had found her.

I ran over to him to make sure, that she was ok.

"Is she hurt?" I asked when I finally reached him.

"Not by the look of it and she keeps repeating 'he's gone'. Any idea what that means" He looked down at Bella and then looked back at me.

"No idea." Now I was curious what she meant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

We walked out of the forest and Charley came running towards us. He took Bella from Sam's arms staggering at her weight and carried her inside his house.

Sam and I followed him into the house, where he placed Bella down onto the settee and went to get some blankets to warm her up.

"So, where did you find her?" I asked, leaning against the wall near him.

"She was curled up, on the forest floor, about 20ft behind the bushes you were near." He was looking at me strangely, not like Paul had looked at me, but a look that said that Jared was right about Sam's wanting me to be the next to join his little gang.

"Oh, why was she even out that far into the forest?" I had about a million questions for him, but I decided to keep it to a minimum.

"Don't really know, all I know is that she left a note saying that she and her boyfriend had gone for a walk, but the note said that they where walking on the trail."

"Do you think that is who she meant is gone? Maybe he broke up with her or left her?" It would have been sad to think that he had left her, wondering in the woods or even if he led her off the trail for some reason I just didn't know.

"Most likely, now I come to think about it and Charley phone then and there was no answer and he phoned Forks hospital where the father works. They told him that doctor had gotten a better job and they just packed up and left." He shrugged, as if he didn't expect any different from them and as if it didn't really matter what had happened tonight.

"Yeah, maybe." I mumbled. I had had enough of talking to Sam; I couldn't really get an answer that I completely understood.

I walked up to my dad and my brother, who were waiting for me. It was getting late and it was time to go home.

"Good job my girl." My dad said when I reached him.

"Thanks dad, but it was Sam Uley who found Bella." I helped dad into the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

We drove home in a comfortable silence. By the time we got home it was pitch black and you could clearly see the stars in the sky, it was really beautiful.

I opened the front door as Jake and I helped back dad's wheelchair over the front step and rolled him into the house.

"Should I reheat your dinners, or do you want me to put them into the fridge so you can have them tomorrow?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Put mine in the fridge, please dear, I'll have mine tomorrow night; I've lost my appetite after what happened tonight." He said patting his stomach.

"Yes, do the same for me, please." Jake said while walking down the hall to his room.

"Are you going to eat yours dear?" My dad said rolling himself into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm starving, for some reason I'm really hungry lately." I replied.

My dad gave me a strange look and then gave me a forced smile. Why was everybody looking at me funny today?

"Good night dear, don't be up to late you've got school tomorrow, ok?" he pointed his finger at me.

"Ok dad, I won't be long, goodnight." I gave a kiss on the cheek and then he rolled his wheelchair into his room, for an early night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Gym. I hate gym, especially when it's out side, running laps around the field, in the heavy rain.

But that's what normally happens, when you live in La Push, barely any sunny days at all.

So here I was trailing behind, I wasn't last or anything, I just couldn't be bothered to run fast like Jared, so I kept it at a steady pace.

All of a sudden, Josh Jones came running up behind me and accidently hit the back of my foot, with the front of his. One minute I was flying through the air and the next I was faced down on the wet, cold compacted grass of the field floor.

I lay there for what seemed like an age. Not wanting anyone to see how embarrassed I looked at that moment. Then I felt two strong, muscular arms pulling me up off the ground.

I turned my head to thank Jared but then couldn't even speak. It wasn't Jared at all, he was nowhere to be seen. Instead I saw Paul; he was looking at me, soaked through from the rain.

"Are you ok?" He had a worried look in his eye, like he actually cared if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I added "Thanks for… helping me up"

"It's no problem; he shouldn't have been running that close behind you anyway." He pointed at Josh, who was now on the other side of the field.

"Come on; let's get you to the nurse's office." He picked me up and started walking off the field and back up to the school.

"No it's ok, I fine." I tried to get Paul to put me down, but he wouldn't budge.

"You have a huge cut, going down the side of your leg, you need that checked out. So stop moaning and let me carry you there."

I didn't say anything I just grunted and allowed him to carry me. I was humiliated enough for one day.

By the time we got to the nurses' office, I was boiling. I knew Paul's skin was warm, but I was boiling myself, like I had a really bad fever. Was it something to do with the cut I just didn't know? It seemed to come over me all of a sudden.

I felt really strange, it was like I wanted to be sick and my stomach was hurting so bad that I felt like something was eating me from the inside out. I couldn't stand it, I felt like I was going to explode.

Paul took one look at me and placed me back down on my feet.

"I need to go home right now." I said walking towards my car.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you drive home not If you feel as ill as you look right now." He took my keys from my hand and walked over to the driver's side of my car.

I didn't protest, to be honest I didn't feel like I could, so I just got in the passengers side.

The drive felt like forever, even though my house was only ten minutes from the school. We didn't talk on the way to my house we sat in silence. Paul would just glance over to me to every once in a while but I was in too much pain to respond to his looks.

What was wrong with me? Why was I in so much pain? And could anyone even go through this much pain?

I didn't have any answers to my questions.

Finally we got to my house. I got out of the car, not caring if Paul followed me or not. The rain had made a mud pie of the front so I decided that it would be easier if I went around the back. Of course no one would be home at this time of day and I was glad of that.

I was almost by the back door, when I heard Paul come up behind me.

"What are you still doing here?" I yelled at him.

My hands flew up to my mouth. Why had I said that, I didn't even want to yell at Paul. What's wrong with me?

I turned back around to face Paul, again.

"Paul, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just said that to you"

I couldn't stop shaking it was like was body was in vibrate mode. I held my hands to my face embarrassed as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

All of a sudden there was a sound a bit like an explosion, but not quite. It sounded a bit like the popping a balloon with a pin, but much, much louder.

At the same time as the explosion sound, my body felt like it had been hit with a bomb. I hurt so badly that for a minute there I thought that I was dying.

I looked down at my body, to find that my body wasn't there anymore.

It was replaced with white animal. Instead of hand there were large paws.

I looked at my reflection in the glass of the back window and the reflection I saw wasn't me it was a large pale coloured wolf.

I didn't know what was happening; I was scared I didn't know what to do. This couldn't be real. Things like this didn't happen it was against nature, but if it was against nature why was I a huge, hairy wolf.

I looked over to see if Paul was still there.

He was. He stood in the exact same place. His face didn't look scared it just looked calm.

He walked up to me, with both of his hands held up in the air.

"Stay calm, all you need to do is, stay calm and think about being human, ok? Just stay calm."

He placed his hands on either side of my face and took deep breaths.

I closed my eyes and did the same. It felt really weird; it was like my body was shrinking back to its normal size.

I opened my eyes, to find my self back to normal. Paul s

still had his hands on ever side of my face. Was I so hot that I was delusional? I looked up into his face and he was staring right into my eyes.

I became totally unaware of everything around me all I could see was him. I was afraid to look away deep down I knew that nothing would be the same again. It was like gravity wasn't holding me down anymore, it was like Paul was.

Paul was the first to break the eye contact and I wish he hadn't.

His cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think you'd better get changed… before someone sees you." He said looking up at the sky.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about, and then I looked down at myself.

I wasn't wearing any cloths. I grabbed the keys off Paul and ran into the house, so that no one could see me, so that Paul couldn't see how embarrassed I was.

I got dressed and walked down stairs. Paul was leaning against the door frame, of my back door.

I walked over to him. "I want answers and I want them now."

"Not here, come on I'll take you over to Sam's and he can explain it all to you." He said walked back to my car.

So Sam had something to do with this after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The time seemed to pass so slowly as we made our way to Sam's house. All I could do was look out the window at the vast green forest. I tried to let my mind go blank but the questions kept creping back.

What was going on? Am I going insane? Why is this happening to me? And is all this even possible?

Every few minutes I would look over at Paul to see if he was really there, it all seemed like a dream.

I closed my eyes and wished that when I opened them I would see my brother driving our father over to Charlie's and this was all some crazy dream.

But every time I looked, Paul was still sat there staring at the road. His face was set into a hard line almost like it had been carved in stone.

The car finally pulled up in front of a small house. It was painted in a warm brown with colourful flowers planted in boxes and pots all around the outside of the house.

Paul silently got out of the car and started walking towards the house all I could do was follow slowly as he made his way to the front door.

He walked through the front door with the familiarity of someone who had always lived there. There was no hesitation in his step. I didn't know what to do so I just kept following him into the house and closing the door behind me.

We walked through into a small living room with a sofa, one chair, a coffee table and a small TV. Even though the house was small it seemed to open up with the bright colours. It made me feel completely at home, comfortable and safe. It made me want to smile but I was too scared to.

We walked into the kitchen were a woman was leaning over the stove, she didn't seem to notice us. The smell from the food she was cooking was unbelievable. The scent of warm muffins filled the whole room, it was making numb body come back to life.

"Hey Emily, is Sam home I really need to talk to him." Paul said walking over to lean on the counter across from her.

Without turning around she answered. "Not yet, he'll be home any minute now though. He popped out about a hour ago to attend an elders meeting. Why do you need him anyway?"

"Well, we have a bit of a problem, someone else has changed." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Emily turned on her heels to stare at Paul, who just looked in my direction.

Emily turned to look at me and that was when I saw her face, she had three long scars going down the right side of her face, from her eye right down to her jaw. Her face was defiantly beautiful, but it made me feel sorry for her in a way. What ever happened to her it must have caused her a lot of pain.

I stared at her for a minute and averted my eyes from her scars.

She looked from Paul to me and back again. The she looked at Paul and spoke.

"Are you sure, Paul?"

"Yes, she turned into a massive wolf right in front of me and the last time I checked that's what happens when we change." He rolled he eyes at the last part.

She heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face me.

"Come sit down hunny, Sam with be home in the minute and he'll explain all of this to you. I'm Emily, but I guess you know that already." She gave me a smile and patted the back of my hand.

"Thank, I'm Gisèle Black" I gave her a smile and sighed.

Her eyes widened and it was her turn to stare at me for a minute.

"Wait, Gisèle Black, as in Billy Black's daughter?"

My eyebrows meet in the middle, why did it matter if I was Billy's daughter? I nodded my head.

"I'll go and call Sam and tell him to hurry up and to tell Billy to come to."

I sat there confused. What did my father have to do with all this?

Emily walked over to the phone that hung on the wall next to the kitchen door and rang Sam. She was on the phone for about ten minutes before she gave it to Paul, so that he could tell him what had happened.

After Paul was finished talking to Sam, he came and sat on the seat across from me. The silence was awkward and Emily just went back to her cooking.

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was about half an hour, when we heard a car door slam and someone walking through the front door.

It was Sam wheeling my father in. Sam walked over to Emily and gave her a quick kiss and then came and pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of me. A couple of hours later and everything had been explained to me.

I was a werewolf and that only a couple of so called lucky members of the tribe had the gene to do so.

I also learnt about vampires and how them being around triggered the gene to kick in.

It all seemed surreal, an impossible tale but it was all true the evidence all fitted. What other legends of our tribe were true.

And the last thing I was told was about imprinting. This was when two people were drawn together by some explainable force that was uncontrollable. You had no choice you just had to be together, there was no one else in your world except your partner.

Paul was my imprint and that was why he was just staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, on the first day of school and how I felt the way I did, when I look at him after I changed.

In the end we had decided that I would miss a couple of days of school and my dad would make sure that no one would ask any questions and if they did, he was going to say that I was to sick. In reality Sam would be showing me how to get used to my new life style

But there was a down side to all this, I couldn't tell anyone not even my brother and that I had to stay way from all my friends. I was unstable and until I learned to control this they wouldn't be safe. I wouldn't be able to talk to Jared again; I would have to lie to him. It was for his own good.

Boy this was going to be hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

It was over a week later and I still hadn't gone back to school yet or faced Jared.

I knew that he had call and that he had called an awful lot, just to see if I was ok. He also came round to the house, but dad just told him I was really sick and couldn't see any one because of the state that I was in.

Sam thought that it would be easier if I gave it a week and then started back at school on Monday.

But things were getting easier for me now that I understood what was happening to me and how I could control it.

I was getting to know Paul more and found that this imprinting thing was really powerful, but I didn't admit that to him, I just couldn't.

Come on me and Paul have been enemies, for like forever and I wasn't just going to let imprinting get the better of me like that, he had to earn that kind of respect from me.

I had just finished patrolling and was sat now sat on my bed listening to the conversation my brother and my father were having. I could tell that Jake was arguing, with dad.

Dad was trying to tell Jake that I had been sick over the last couple of days and that was why he wasn't able to see me that often and that now I was just going through some stuff.

I continued to listen to the conversation.

"Dad, there's something wrong. Sam's done something to her just like he did to Paul." I could tell that Jake was upset and desperate for dad to listen to him.

"Son, your sister is fine. Sam is helping her, not brainwashing her." My father said with a laugh.

"Dad, I'm serious. He's doing something to them and it's not right. I know that something's going on and he's the one causes it all."

"Don't be stupid, Sam has not done anything wrong and you should not judge him, he's helping us, all of us. Without his help who knows what would happen, and don't worry son It'll all make sense someday." I heard him sigh and he tapped Jake on the back a couple of times.

I couldn't stand to hear any more of their conversation and walked down the stair and out the door as quick as I could.

"I'm going over to Sam's see you later," And closed the door behind me.

I walked into the woods and quickly removed my cut off knee length shorts and my bikini top – I wasn't wearing any shoes at the time – and tied them around my ankle.

I ran and phased into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could. I wasn't really going to Sam's, I didn't know I know or care where I was going I just had to clear my head, so I let my feet carry me along.

When I finally stopped I was at the edge of the forest, I looked up to see where I was.

And just my luck, I had ended up on the edge of the forest, in front of Jared's house. My luck had gotten even worse; Paul's house was right next store.

I knew that I couldn't see any in Jared's house right now.

So I fazed back, got dressed and sat on a rock on the edge of the forest staring at Jared's house.

I knew that I needed to see him, to talk to him. He had always been there for me, we had always been best friend even before we could remember and know I couldn't show him or tell him what was going on.

He wouldn't be there for me any longer after told him to go away and never talk to me again. I didn't want to, but it was for his own good.

So I waited, I knew that I had to tell him sooner rather than later and this way he wouldn't be embarrassed in front of everyone.

I must have waited about two hours for him to come; well, at least I had time to figure out what I was going to say to him.

But then when he finally walked down the street, I started to walk over to him and my mind went blank.

I couldn't, I just couldn't hurt him, but I knew that I had to made Jared safe.

"Gisèle, what are you doing out? I thought you were too sick to see me. What happened to you?" His brow was knotted together in the middle and I knew he was confused.

I didn't answer him so he continued. "So what happened? You decided to wear fewer clothes and not wear shoe anymore and... Whoa Gisèle, you got a tattoo!" He looked at me in shock.

"It's nothing Jared." I said in a flat voice.

"What now then, you've turned into one of Sam's stupid gang, 'cause where I'm standing it looks like you've done just that and I've seen you with him, going off with him and Paul into the woods." I didn't answer so he continued. "I'll take that as a yes. Gisèle of he's making you do stuff, that you don't want to do, just leave them alone... Oh my god, just look what he's done to you. This is his entire fault. Just wait until I see him..."

I couldn't let him continue. I could tell that I was just about to start shaking and after that I knew that I would end up fazing. I had to stop him from talking.

"Stop... Jared just stop. Sam hasn't done anything to me; he's just trying to help me. I was wrong about him before; all he does is help us, help us understand what happening. So just, don't talk about him like that, just don't do you hear me?" I was shouting now.

I just couldn't take much more, I had to calm down. I couldn't faze in front of Jared.

"Gisèle, just let me help you, what's happening? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He put his hand on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

I have to just hurry this up, the more I drag him along the more it's going to hurt him, and I have to hurt him as less as I can. But he has to believe that I really mean it.

"No, Jared I can't. It's not your place to stick your nose, ok? We can't see each over anymore, not ever, got it?"

I can't do this, I just can't I hate seeing him hurt, but I just have to remember that I'm doing this so he doesn't get hurt, I just have to keep telling myself that.

I shrugged his arm off of my shoulders and gave him my best glare.

"Gisèle, what are you saying, we've always been friends. You can't just leave me like that. Gisèle please, don't do this to me." I could see that his eyes we're starting to glaze over with tears and I couldn't help but let my face softened.

"I'm so sorry Jared, but I have to. One day you'll understand. Just go back inside and forget about me. It's for your own good. Goodbye Jared."

I stood on my tiptoes and placed my hands on ever side of his face and brought his face down to my level.

I kissed him once on the forehead, once on each cheek and them as a last goodbye gesture. I gave him one last kiss a quick kiss on the lips; I did it so fast that it finished as quickly as it had started. I didn't want to leave my best friend this way

I could see that he was holding back tears; I knew that he didn't want me to see them. I gave him one last look and ran off into the wood.

I ran for five minutes in my human form until I couldn't see anything but trees.

I fell to the ground and cried my eyes out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Monday finally came and it was time to go back to school.

I had only slept at least three hours last night, thanks to Sam putting on patrol for half of the night.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jake already up and eating breakfast and from the look of his face, he wasn't happy one bit.

I looked to the other side of the table and frowned, Paul was sat there with a huge grin plastered across his face.

I gave a heavy sigh and shook my head.

"Morning Jake… Paul." I said running a hand through Jakes messy bed hair and then kissing the top of his head.

I walked over to the cupboard to get some bread, then walked over to the over counter and put it in the toast.

I turned around and glared at Paul. "What are you doing here Paul?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Taking you to school, what else would I be doing here?" He said rolling his eyes and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Well, I don't know, do I? I don't pretend to know what goes on in that tiny little brain of your."

Jake laughed into his cup of coffee and I snorted and grabbed my toast and sat down next to him.

"Dads gone fishing with Charley and if your not going out later, be nice, Bella's coming over, we're fixing the bikes today, ok?" Jake pleaded with me.

"Bella, as in Bella Swan?" Jake nodded and I continued "Yeah sure, I'll be nice, as long as you don't be too loud, I want to sleep." I said laughing.

Jake's mouth hung open. He must have thought that I was going crazy; I never slept in the day. I shook my head and got up.

"See you in school Jake." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I turned to Paul and frowned. "Come on, let's go."

We walked out into the cold morning air, but at least it didn't look like it was going to rain today. For once.

I got into Paul's beat up old car and got my sunglasses out of my bag.

Hopefully no one would notice me with him, but I knew that was highly unlikely, since he never drove girls to school, he would just ditch them in the mornings. God, he is such a man whore.

Paul got into the driver seat and started the engine. He turned the radio on and put with the volume on full.

We drove down the road and I notice Jared walking by himself.

"How long?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "How long until, what?"

"Until he… becomes one of us."

"Not to long. One more push should do it." I nodded and he continued. "I'm surprised he didn't faze for the first time when you told him, that you two couldn't be friends anymore, but I think that almost made him cross the line."

My brow met in the middle. How could he know about my conversation with Jared the other day and he wasn't on patrol with me? He wasn't there when I told Jared, was he?

"I was in the forest after patrolling and I fazed back and found the conversation fun to listen to." He gave a small laugh.

His laugh sounded so good to my ears and it made me smile. No, I have got to stop thinking stupid thoughts like that; I just need to remember that it's Paul Parker I'm dealing with here.

The rest of the journey was silent, I kept looking up at the bright blue shy, it had no clouds at all today, which made me smile knowing that there was only a rear chance that it was going to rain today.

I didn't realise even realise that the car had stopped until I heard Paul's door slam.

I slowly got out of the car and walked up to Paul.

"So are you coming cliff diving with me and Sam tonight or are you going to stay home and baby sit your brother and that Swan girl?" He asked not taking his eyes off of my face.

"Yeah, I'll come. I really can't be bothered to stay at home and watch Bella string my brother along. She can really get on my last nerves, now that her vampire boyfriend is gone she's come crawling back to my brother." I gave a heavy sigh.

I looked around and notice that there was nobody on the school ground. How strange, I looked at my watch and noticed that we were five minutes late.

And to top it off Jared was late to and was walking up the same pathway we were heading for.

Paul put his arm around my shoulders.

"Paul, get off of me." I shrugged is arm off of my shoulders.

I looked at Paul and he had a mischievous look on his face.

He leant down and whispered in my year. "Trust me; I'm trying to get you what you want. Just keep tell me to get off of you, ok?"

I looked at him and he smiled and nodded in Jared's direction. That's when I realised what he was about to do, he was about to get me my best friend back, but there was a price to pay for what he was about to do and that price would change Jared's life for good.

Paul started leading us off the path and towards the woods.

This time he paced his arm around my waist. I only had second to decide what I wanted and in the end I decided what was better for the both us.

I pushed Paul away from me. "Paul, got off of me, let me go. I don't want to do this with you."

I knew that it was selfish of me to do this, to act like Paul was making me do something that I didn't want to do, but I wanted my best friend back so badly and I couldn't stand see the hurt in his eyes, because I left him and have to wait until the day he changes on his own, I just couldn't.

Paul understood what I was doing and started pulling me along again.

I could see Jared looking at us with a confused and worried look on his face.

Paul could see that he had to try and make it look like I really needed Jared's help so he wouldn't go running inside looking for a teacher to help.

So Paul lifted me up without warning and threw me over his shoulder. It knocked the breath out of me.

I heard him whisper sorry to me and I started pounding my fists against his back and yelling for him to let me go.

All of a sudden Jared came running up the hill to help me.

"Paul, let go of her, now." Jared growled at Paul and I could see that he was starting to shake.

Paul turned around and noticed the same thing that I did and he slowly put me down.

"And what are you going to do about it then?" Paul said grabbing my wrist.

I looked at Paul, and from the look of his face he knew that it was going to happen any second now.

I looked back at Jared and notice the same thing.

A second later there was a loud ripping sound and it wasn't Jared any more it was a massive chocolate brown wolf.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realised that I had been holding and looked at Paul.

"Have you got a spare pair of shoes and shorts in your car?" Paul nodded and sprinted off towards his car.

I walked over to Jared and placed my hands on ever side of his brown fury face.

"Just calm down, all you need to do is stay calm and think that you want to be back in your human form, ok?" I said with a soft smile.

Five minutes later I had managed to get Jared calm and back into his human form.

"Paul will be back now with some cloths for you." I said looking to see Paul looking through his trunk for a pair of shorts.

"Was Paul really hurting you?" he asked from behind a bush.

"No, we knew that you were really close to changing and I just couldn't stand hurting you any more and Paul could see that, so he told me to play along."

"So this is the reason why you didn't want me to be around you because you turned into a wolf." He shook his head and laughed.

"Yeah and why I don't wear as much clothes anymore and any shoes sometimes, now you can see what happen to clothes when we faze." We both laughed and Paul finally came back with shorts and shoes.

After Jared was changed Paul turned to face me. "We should take him to Emily's so that Sam can explain everything to him." He laughed and added. "Sam's going to kill us anyway, so we might as well get it over and done with quickly."

I laughed and smiled. "Yeah you're right. Come on Jared let's get you to Sam and Emily's place, so this can all can be explained to you." I said grabbing his and Paul's hand and pulling them toward the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

We drove in silence. Jared was confused and Paul was just focussed on the road.

My phone buzzed for what must have been the hundredth time in the last 30 minutes.

"Are you going to answer that or what?" Paul said. It was obvious that he was starting to lose his cool.

"Nope."

Paul raised his eyebrows.

"And why not?"

"Because it's Jake and I don't want to deal with him right now." I sighed. "I'll just let dad to help me with excuses, when I get home."

"You're going to have to think of something yourself, baby. Billy's gone fishing with Charlie Swan, remember."

Paul gave me a look, which said that I was an idiot.

"Shit, and don't call me baby" I said, hitting the dashboard of Paul's car with my fist.

"You may be pissed, but don't take it out on my baby."

I rolled my eyes, trust him to think his car was his baby.

He's such an idiot.

The silence dragged on. Jared was the first to break it.

"Are you guys going to tell me anything about what's going on with me?" He paused. "Oh, and the fact that we can all turn into giant wolfs."

"No, we're leaving all the talking to Sam. The both of us know exactly how long the talk is going to be, so you'll have to wait." I looked over at Paul and he was smiling to himself.

I shock my head and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Come on, I got you what you wanted, I got you your best friend back."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be smug about it."

Paul just rolled his eyes and laughed. Nothing is was going to get that smug smile off his face.

"You could be this happy if you just gave into the imprinting, even I haven't given into it fully and I can already feel that it's really strong." Paul smiled at me.

"Not going to happen buddy boy." I saw a hint of disappointment flash in his eyes, but it disappeared before I could be sure of it.

"I'm guessing that you two aren't going to tell me what your talking about, are you?" Jared asked from the back seat.

"No." Paul and I said together.

When we finally got to Sam, Paul and I let out a heavy sigh.

I turned to Paul. "He's going to kill us for pushing him to phase, you know that right?"

Paul just nodded.

We walked into the house and were met by the smell of food cooking. Emily looked around the corner to see who had come through the door.

She looked surprised. "Aren't you meant to be in school? You know that you just can't skip out of school just to come here, unless it is important and Sam has said…" Emily stopped dead when she realised that there was someone stood behind us. "Who's your friend?"

"It's cool Em, he just phased." Paul said with a shrug, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, I'll go and get Sam. He's just out back." Emily said, while walking away to get Sam.

Paul, Jared and I went to sit in the living room.

Sam came in and shook his head. "Are you two going to tell me what happened then, or are you just going to sit there looking like children who have just been caught doing something wrong."

Paul and I sighed and explained to Sam what had happened.

Sam didn't look happy when we had finished.

"I'm disappointed in you two. You just couldn't let nature take its course, could you? Have you two got anything to say for yourself?" Sam said in his Alfa voice.

I was the first to say something. "We're sorry Sam."

Paul just sat there in silence. I elbowed him, and then when he looked at me I raised my eyebrows at him. "Yeah, sorry Sam, it wouldn't happen again."

"It had better not happen again or you to are going to have to deal with the punishment." Sam said to us and then turned to tell Jared about what was happening to him. While Paul and I just sat like naughty children.

I slowly walked up to the house after being at Sam's house for hours. Jared was just happy that he actually knew what was going on and that we could be friends again.

I walked into the house, I felt so tired and I just wanted to go to sleep.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and noticed that there was a pizza delivery man outside Jakes garage.

The pizza guy went into the garage and then walked back to his car without the pizza.

I brow furrowed. Then I remembered Bella Swan was over today. God I was forgetting everything today, well it has been a long day.

I walked outside and into to the garage. They were both laughing; as soon as they saw me they both stopped and stared, like I had something on my face.

I smiled and pointed to the pizza. "Do you mind if I have a piece? I really can't be bothered to cook today."

They both stopped staring and me and Bella nodded her head and gave me a slight smile.

"Where were you today, I haven't seen Jared, Paul and you all day?"

"We just had to sort some things out; we just went over to Sam's and talked." I said in a sweet voice and shrugged.

Jake sighed and nodded, he just gave up on the subject.

"I'm going to bed then, I'm tired. Thanks for the piece of pizza."

My brother words rang in my head 'be nice is Bella.'

"And it's nice to see you again Bella." I gave the best smile I could do, God I don't like her.

"You to Gisèle." She said in a quiet voice.

It wasn't going to be good when Jake phases for the first time, if it was hard for me to leave Jared even though it was for a short time, them how it's going to be way harder for Jake and Bella especially now that she is this dependent on my brother.


End file.
